


No One Likes Hair In Their Dinner.

by BigBussyBopel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBussyBopel/pseuds/BigBussyBopel
Summary: Hitch and Annie always shot looks and had small bickers, but Hitch never thought she would like it as much as she did this time... Pain isn't the outcome of this argument, so what is?
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	No One Likes Hair In Their Dinner.

Hitch's nails tapped against her mug as a piece of bread flew past her, Jean and Eren were back at it again..  _ God all they do is bicker and bicker, will they ever shut the hell up?  _ She let out a sigh and slammed her head onto the table. Looking up, she made direct eye contact with one of the most interesting people she’d ever come across, Annie Leonhart. A shiver rolled down Hitch’s spine and she quickly diverted her gaze, a slight blush spread across her face.  _ She’s beautiful, I wonder if her flexibility has other… uses.  _ Hitch screwed her eyes shut and immediately pushed the thought away. “What? Do I have something on my face? Best tell me before I decided to train with you next time”, Annie said with a smirk. “N-No! Plus even if there were, why would I tell you, It’d be way funnier anyways,” Hitch said, trying to regain her composure. Annie’s eyebrow arched up in a devilish way, “Oh? Come with me Hitch, we’ll see who’s laughing after I’m finished with you.”  _ Training? Now? During our dinner? What the hell is this weirdo thinking... Barely opens her mouth to speak and yet every time she does I always want to know more...  _

Annie stood up and shot a glare at Hitch, leading her out of the dining hall, they took a turn down one of the main passages, suddenly Hitch’s sight was being spun around. “Hey! Annie!? What the hell do you think you're doing?” Hitch began to struggle against what could only be the cold stone structure of the dining hall. Jerking her arm’s she realized that Annie had pulled them around her back and was now firmly grasping her by the wrists. “Annie I thought you wanted to TRAIN what in the hell are you trying to pull right now!?” Hitch’s eyes widened at the sudden feeling of warm breath tickling her nape.  _ Is she.. breathing on me? Fuck.. why is it so warm. A~Ah!  _ Hitch let out a gasp and pressed herself into the wall, caused by the feeling of something cold run down her navel. A metal, sharp feeling... A ring? No... almost like a claw of some sort. “You want to laugh at something?”Annie said in a harsh tone, Hitch felt the...claw.. press into her skin and arched her back. Annie’s knee came up to press against Hitch’s center and moved her hand with the object up to Hitch’s hair. Annie’s skilled fingers began to rub slow circles on her scalp while gently pulling Hitch’s head back revealing one of her sensitive spots, her throat. Annie began to press gentle pecks to her throat from behind and moved her hand from her hair to hold her chin up. Annie’s nails slowly dragged down the side of Hitch’s neck and her tongue flicked at the pulse she could feel racing, Hitch let out a guttural moan and rested her head upon the chilling wall. “Annie...please...do something, anything! Please...Annie, fuck, please touch me more.” Hitch’s voice was lustful and husky, her breath creating smoke in the cold air. 

Annie released Hitch’s hands, immediately they began to work on shedding Hitch’s jacket and unbuttoning her blouse. Throwing the jacket to the floor Hitch spun herself around and pressed her lips against Annie’s, biting Annie’s bottom lip, Hitch was pushed once again against the wall but with this time, a little more control. Hitch's hands were running wild, touching everywhere they could, Hitch undid Annie's bun and ran her fingers through it, this caused Annie to let out a gasp straight in Hitch’s mouth. Annie replaced her knee where it originally landed and began to move it back and forth, Hitch threw herself forward, grabbing onto Annie’s shoulders and riding her knee. “Take it off, take this off”, Hitch said breathlessly as she tugged at the jacket resting on Annie’s shoulders, “I want to feel you…” With one smooth motion the jacket was off, Hitch began to ride harder, her blouse open and chest being kissed by the cool air. Annie ducked her head down and kissed in between Hitch’s black bra, going over the curves of her breasts and gently pulling the bra away to gently nip the skin beneath it. Reaching through the open blouse Annie unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor, she paused for a moment, admiring the way Hitch’s chest rose and fell with each gasp for air. Taking a finger, Annie slowly circled a pink nipple that was already visibly hard, whether it was from the cold or the foreplay Annie did not mind, it was cute. She massaged her right breast with her thumb, making sure to not touch the nipple, Annie would make her wait, make her beg for it. She gave equal attention to the left side, sucking the sides and nipping at them a few times. 

Hitch was grabbing at Annie’s back, unable to form words, but Annie knew this. “Say it, beg for it. Beg for where you want my mouth”, Annie bit the side of her breast causing Hitch to let out a desperate yelp, “Annie please, please, I want your mouth here, please I beg”, Hitch frantically swatted at her chest, reaching to touch her nipples but Annie quickly pushed away her hands. Hitch let out a desperate groan and pushed herself down on Annie’s knee. Since Hitch had asked so nicely Annie took her tongue and slowly moved it around Hitch’s hardened areolas. Her mouth enveloped a nipple, causing Hitch’s hips to buck wildly, Annie roughly toyed with the other breast but giving equal attention, she would release each nipple with a satisfying pop. A small bite here and there and Hitch would become a panting mess, it was incredibly entertaining for Annie, she was loving this, it might have been the most she’d have on this mission. Hitch had become restless, quickly unbuttoning her pants, she threw them off and began to work on Annie’s buckle. Hitch needed Annie’s fingers, she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about what they were capable of doing, how they would feel, how Annie’s eyes would look if she were to watch Hitch completely submit to her. Annie’s hand came to stop Hitch as she was undoing her pants, she just shook her head, as to say no, not yet. Annie was small, yes, but hell was she strong, Annie had pulled one of Hitch’s legs up and slid her finger underneath the waistline of Hitch’s panties. Hitch’s breath caught in her throat, she had waited so long for this, wanted this for so long. Annie’s ring and middle finger began to slowly run along the outside of Hitch’s underwear. Gently but with pressure Annie massaged Hitch’s clit in slow circles, she could feel how wet she was, she was soaked through her undergarments, and with this realization Hitch’s blush grew greater. With Annie teasing her like this Hitch’s hand flew to Annie’s bare shoulder, nails digging into the muscle that lay there. The slow circles became faster, then harder, then became strokes, at first slow but then quickened. Hitch’s hips bucked and her moans echoed throughout the thin air, Annie’s name coming from her lips every few seconds, begging and pleading for Annie to directly touch her, but Annie would do better than that. Annie slowly bent down and began to suck Hitch through her underwear, Hitch’s hands flew and tugged at Annie’s hair trying to pull her closer, to add more friction. 

Annie pulled Hitch’s undergarments down to her ankles and placed her mouth where Hitch had wanted it most. Annie’s tongue began to circle her clit, and would dip into her entrance for a reaction. “ANNIE! Oh, fuck~oh fuck Annie, yes thank you, oh~”, words would continue to tumble out of her mouth, Hitch had no control left, she had submitted. After all the times they would shoot each other looks, she could have never imagined her liking it this much, that this could actually happen. Annie’s tongue came into contact with the hairless lips. “Bare? Well, isn’t this a surprise, this works out better for me anyway. No one likes hair in their dinner.” Annie chuckled to herself at the pun and sucked with a force causing Hitch’s head to slam against the wall. With every lick, bite, and suck, Hitch grew closer to her climax. Every hip buck, every thrust into Annie’s tongue Hitch could feel herself slipping. With one final lick and thrust, Hitch came with a cry of Annie’s name. Annie licked her through the aftershock, leaving her pulsing and twitching, her body wanted more but they both knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. 

  
Hitch collapsed into Annie, holding her body close to hers and resting her head into Annie’s neck inhaling her scent. Hitch would never forget this night, the thought of seeing her in the halls, seeing her do her duty for the MP’s how could she control herself? She pushed those thoughts away, for now it was just her and Annie, just the two of them. Their hearts racing and breaths ragged, they stayed holding each other, just until they knew someone would come looking. Annie tied her hair into her bun and smoothed out Hitch’s. Both quickly getting dressed, they rushed back to the dining hall. Upon entering was the sight of Jean and Eren on the floor, Mikasa hunched over Eren with a cloth, blotting away the blood that was dripping from his nose. They retook their seats and with a final glance Hitch’s eyes widened, she loudly whispered, “Annie! You have...something on your face… wipe your mouth before someone notices!”. Annie took her tongue and swiped it over her top lip, shooting her a wink. Hitch averted her eyes but couldn't help but smile to herself, maybe she'd get a chance to pleasure Annie if there were to be a next time. Tonight was a good night, hopefully there would be more to come. One line played over and over again in Hitch’s head,  _ “No one likes hair in their dinner.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this account! Please leave some feedback if you'd like and I hope it was decent!
> 
> Thank you! <3 -Sincerely, North.


End file.
